Let's Make music together
by kingdom nice
Summary: Don't feel like making a summary


Lololo

When King Gator heard Charlie's howl like singing voice.  
Then when he smiled. He thought of something.

Charlie held onto the bars of the cage when his cage was picked up and then broken open.  
King gator then let Charlie on his back and went to Ann Marie, breaking her cage, then letting her ride on his back going back to his throne room.

Charlie pulled Ann Mary close and held onto her. Not wanting any harm to come to her. He tried everything he could think of to keep her calm.

When they got to King Gator's throne room.  
He dropped Charlie, then grabbed Anne Marie bringing her to his throne.  
"You...Have a choice!" he told Charlie

Charlie ran after King Gator.

"What are you taking about. Put Squeaker down." Charlie yelled.

When he saw Charlie yelled, he became angry.  
"YOU WILL BE QUIET!"

Charlie yelped from the loud yell and cringed away from the angry gator.

The Alligator king then grabbed Anne marie by his tail, looking at the feared girl then looked at Charlie and told him.  
"You must stay and sing with me FOREVER! Or...I'll eat this girl..."

Charlie gasped and took a step back.

"Wh...what?"

King Gator smiled, and told him again. "You must stay and sing with me forever, or I will eat this girl." he said as he put Anne Marie on his belly.  
He showed his teeth that he really did mean it.

Charlie shivered at the sight of those fiece teeth but forced himself to stay still so he didn't abandon Ann Mary with King Gator. Seeing he didn't have no other choice he bowed his head, ears laid back.

"I'll...I'll stay." Charlie said.

King Gator smiled, He than put Anne Marie down.  
The girl hugged Charlie, crying that he'll never see him again.  
"Servants...Bring this girl back to the surface world." he called the rats.

Charlie hugged Anne Marie back and held her long as he could until they were forced apart. He watched saddly as she was lead away from him and out of the room.

As he watched his servents bring Anne Marie to the surface world, he grabbed Charlie to the left side of his throne.  
"Now...What's your name?" he asked,

Charlie looked up at King Gator and then looked away.

"Charlie. Charlie Barkin."

"The Name's King Gator!" he said happily even though Charlie was sad.  
Then, King Gator sang loud as he could trying to cheer Charlie up.

Charlie listened and watched King Gator for a while and then started to sing along too. But not as happyly and loud as King Gator.

Weeks later, Charlie was riding on King Gator's belly on the water, King Gator was still trying to cheer him up.  
Even with meat. King gator then saw Anne Marie.

Charlie rested on King Gator's belly when he was suddenly disturbed by King Gator petting him.

"Your friend's here." The king of the rats told him smiling.

"What!?" Charlie gasped and jumped up and looked around for Squeaker.

The Gator King smiled as Charlie and Anne marie hugged each other, and when he saw Anne Marie and Charlie going towards him, he wondered what they were doing.

Anne Marie hugged Charlie and looked pleadeing up at King Gator.

"Please let Charlie go." She pleaded.

When King Gator looked at her sad eyes. He smiled and said, "Sure...But please visit again sometime." and he hugged both Anne Marie and Charlie.

Charlie was surprised at how easy King gator agreed but didn't argue and left with Anne Marie.

King Gator then bowed to both of them as they left.  
A month later, King Gator was exploring outside. Trying to find a mate.

Charlie had went to Carface's club to find Anne Marie who was once again kidnapped by the pit-bull. But he was ambushed by Carfaces gang and tied to an anchor. He fought to get them off but then was bit, making him howl in pain.

King Gator then went to Charlie's rescue, crashing into the boat.  
As he was successful, he frightained all the henchdogs of Carface.  
He then smash into another wall of the boat.

Charlie was lowered into the water still tied to the anchor. He held his breath for as long as he could.

King Gator then snapped the ropes off of Charlie, and went to wait for the dog that had kiddnapped Anne Marie and tied Charlie up.

Charlie fought with Carface until he was able to knock him into the water. He then dove into the water to save Anne Marie and put her on a floating piece of wood and pushed her out of the sinking boat to safety.

When King Gator saw Carface, he saw him as a Delicious steak, finally eating him.  
But just then, the whole place caught on fire from the machine.  
The alligator king had helped Anne Marie get out, and then tried to get Charlie out of the fire.

Charlie was hit by a falling debris and was knocked under water. He struggled to get the surface but he was weak and losing air. Suddenly something grabbed him and he felt himself being pulled through the water.

King Gator pulled him through the mess of dibries.  
And when both of them got out of the burning boat, King Gator put Charlie on his belly. Charlie then coughed.

Chalrie laid down, not really looking to see who had him and coughed and spit up water tht got into his lungs. He then shook himself off and laid back down shivering. Charlie slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw who he was laying on.

The Gator King was happy that Charlie was alive, then putting him on his back, he put charlie next to Anne Marie, where she was on land with lots of dogs and people. Charlie then went to Anne Marie and hugged her.

Charlie checked Anne Marie over and then hugged her again.

'Are you ok Squeaker?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay..." Anne Marie told him, when they went to thank King Gator, he was gone.

Charlie searched the waters but couldn't see any trace of King Gator. Suddenly the wallet Family came over and took Anne Marie to the ambulance, leaveing Charlie on the shore line.

Two days had past, Charlie then saw King Gator. The Gator King was happy that he was okay.

Charlie smiled at King Gator and limped closer to him.

"How have you been?" Charlie asked

King Gator smiled and said, "I'm okay, but I had to hide, no matter what."

King Gator hugged Charlie again, happy to see that he's okay.

Charlie returned the hug and even rubbed his cheek agents King Gator's chest.

King Gator returned to the waters and told Charlie "Tell the girl I said hello."

Charlie nodded and watched King Gator disappear under the surface before turning and heading back to The Wallet Family home to tell Anne Marrie about King Gator showing up.

That night, King Gator was watching the star, but then, he heard a female alligator calling towards him.  
Then a month later, they began mating. Never seeing Charlie or Anne Marie again.

The end.


End file.
